


lost and found

by katewritessometimes



Series: thirty days, thirty ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Getting Lost Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewritessometimes/pseuds/katewritessometimes
Summary: “older men declare war. but it is youth that must fight and die.”harry and ginny potter lost their childhood to the war. on their honeymoon, they attempt to find it together.





	lost and found

when you never got the chance to have a childhood, between an abusive family and being the figurehead of a war you never volunteered to fight, there are things you miss out on. a lot of things, really. there are some things you can never get back. there’s no bringing back your family, your innocence, the friends who died in the war. nothing is ever going to be the way it was before your parents were dead but the war is over and you’ve just married the love of your life and there are some things you can try to get back.

 

that’s how ginny and harry potter end up at disney world.

 

no, it doesn’t bring back their friends or get rid of the pain or the nightmares. but it’s something they’ve both always wanted to do — ginny, since her father had brought home a mickey mouse toy from work and harry, since the dursleys had gone without him all those years ago — and they both know all too well that life is too short to not do the things you want to do. their remaining friends laugh when they tell them that this is where they’re going to honeymoon. it doesn’t bother them. people can think what they want, this is a pair far from unused to the judgement of others.

 

they go all out for their trip, looking far too touristy and adoring every second of it. harry looks far too much like someone’s dad in a hawaiian shirt tucked into high-waisted, faded jeans and new balance sneakers, a fanny pack clipped around his waist. ginny somehow manages to make nearly the same exact outfit look even tackier with an added visor and socks with sandals instead of sneakers. it’s so utterly ridiculous but they laugh and laugh and laugh for what feels like the first time since the end of the war.

 

their first day is at magic kingdom and, as cheesy as it is, the day is absolutely magical. ginny cries at her first sight of the castle, something harry finds so endearing he has to drag her away for a snog somewhere away from the prying eyes of children. they take photos with every character they come across, even the ones they don’t quite know. harry adores the way ginny blushes after every encounter with a princess when he whispers, _you’re prettier than her, how have they not put you in a princess film yet?_ and he’s certain he’ll never get over how beautiful pink looks beneath the freckles on her cheeks.

 

just past noon comes adventureland as ginny insists that they find dole whips, something harry has been completely clueless to up until this point. she’s done more research for this trip than he knew and the realisation of that has him somehow falling even more in love with her. while the trip means a lot to her she knows it means more to him. it’s his very first time out of england, his first time away from a world that had held mostly war and terror for him. she wants it to be perfect. when they finally find the stand after being more lost than either of them want to admit, ginny orders a classic dole whip while harry opts for the float with pineapple juice, the bright yellow fitting well with their horrifically patterned shirts.

 

ginny waits, though, once they’re sitting down. she sets her snack aside and pulls her camera out of the small backpack she’d bought once getting bored of carrying it, snapping a photo of harry just as he takes a sip of the sour pineapple juice and pulls a face of obvious delight mixed with the tang of sour. he doesn’t have any pictures of himself that aren’t from the papers or hagrid’s scrapbook, a fact that ginny had begun rectifying the moment she’d found out about it. pictures of him, pictures of them, their house, friends, family, things they did… anything and everything was captured in a photograph and put into a book.

 

once her photo is captured, they properly dive into the sweet snacks, ending up sticky with sugary syrup. they don’t mind, though. splash mountain is their next destination so they won’t be sticky for long.

 

and they aren’t, although stickiness is replaced with sopping wetness. shorts are purchased from some shop or another and shirts dry quickly enough before they’re off again, running around from attraction to attraction. as quick as a blink, the day is over and they stand by the castle for the fireworks. ginny clings to harry’s back like a sloth, chin pillowed on his shoulder for a better view. the show is nearly over when ginny feels wetness on her head and she turns her head up to the clear sky in confusion. as she does, harry lifts a hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears that fell as ginny turns to look at him.

 

_what? what’s wrong? why are you crying? are you —_

ginny’s words are interrupted by a long, firm kiss from harry, followed by the most genuine smile she’s ever seen on his lips.

 

 _thank you,_ he whispers. _for what,_ she asks. _everything,_ he answers, tilting his head back towards the fireworks show in front of them. and somehow, ginny knows. she kisses him on the cheek before returning her head to his shoulder, knowing that they’ve both finally found who they really are without a war looming over head.

 

the fireworks end and they return to their hotel, the world seeming just a bit brighter without the dark cloud of guilt and grief looming as they try to live the life their friends would want for them. they’ve found peace and that’s all they could ever ask for.


End file.
